


Books

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to remember who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Harry was curled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Even the flame wasn't enough to take the chill of the winter away. He accioed a blanket and wrapped it around himself before going back to his reading.

He was so absorbed that he never heard his lover come in. The words blended in front of his eyes as tears formed. He took his glasses off and dried his face with the back of his hand.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... This book...it's history. It shouldn't affect me so much."

Remus sat next to his lover and took the book away from Harry and read its title: Voldemort and its two reigns. "Why are you reading this, Harry?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, letting the tears fall freely now. "I must remember, Remus. I must remember how much he hurt my family, my friend and me. I must remember so that I don't become like him."

Remus cupped Harry's face and smiled at his young lover. "For all your power, you can never be like Voldemort because you have too much love in you." He kisses Harry's red lips. "Now, let's get to bed, and I'll remind you how much I love you."

Harry smiled back. "You're partially right. I can't be like him until I have you by my side."


End file.
